1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for causing an area image sensor such as a CCD (charge coupled device) to optically read an image such as a bar code or a two-dimensional dot pattern code and, more particularly, to an illumination thereof.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional image reading apparatus is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-163677. In this arrangement, the number of component parts is increased, the wiring operation is complicated, and the apparatus itself becomes bulky, resulting in inconvenience.